


safe haven

by pxsk



Category: A Pink (Band), Infinite (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxsk/pseuds/pxsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the sunlight has a way of making her more beautiful than she already is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	safe haven

**Author's Note:**

> (a/n: help i can't stop writing fluff lol this is probably my very first hoya/bomi one-shot so it's not as good as i want it to be but w/e i just want to get it out of my wip folder ㅡㅡ;)

“Don’t open your eyes.” Howon keys in the door code, wondering if he should make a copy of it somewhere. Knowing Bomi, she’ll probably forget it in a few weeks or so.

“I’m won’t!” Bomi replies, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet with her eyes closed so tight, she’s starting to see stars.

“Promise?” He opens the door, reaching for Bomi’s hand.

“Only if you promise not to walk me into a wall.”

Howon chuckles, and opts instead to cover Bomi’s eyes with his right hand, leading her into the house in a one-armed embrace.

“Careful, there’s a ste –” The warning comes too late anyway, and Bomi ends up tripping.

Thankfully, Howon manages to catch her, but she’s already forgotten the fact that the unveiling of their new home was supposed to be a surprise.

“Whoa!” she exclaims, running into the living room. Howon lets out a sigh, but a small smile ends up on his lips as he toes his shoes off. 

He takes a seat on the couch, watching as Bomi buzzes around the house, as if it’s her first time seeing it. It is, though, in some sense, since the last time they’d entered the house it was empty, void of anything that made it a home. A year on, thanks to some extreme scrimping and saving, they’d managed to secure its deposit, as well as its furniture. Howon had decided to take care of the interior designing, wanting to surprise his wife with the final product.

Howon patiently waits for Bomi, watching as she runs into one room to another. It doesn’t take her too long to finish her self-directed tour, however, and she ends up plopping down next to him on the couch.

“I’m glad you decided to listen to me and not go over the top with the purple wallpaper,” she states, poking him in the side as he throws an arm around her shoulder and pulls her in closer to him.

“It would’ve looked great even if I had,” he replies. “I think I should consider making a career change. Advance into the field of interior designing, or something.” 

Bomi laughs at his ambitious dream. “Let’s just stick with our day jobs for now.” 

A few seconds of silence pass as the fact that they finally have a home to call their own settles in. 

“You still don’t think it’s a little...cramped, though?” Howon asks, noting how he can reach the coffee table with his shin if he chooses to stretch his leg out just a little.

“It’s cozy,” Bomi corrects him, “plus, this makes cleaning easier.”

Howon snorts. “I like how you talk as if cleaning will actually happen here.”

They both know that the only reason they got a house of this miniscule size is that their financial statuses don’t allow them to get anything bigger. Bomi doesn’t mind though – she’d fallen in love with it the moment the property agent had let them in. It isn’t the beachside villa that she had dreamed of, nor the high-rise executive suite he had originally wanted, but it is still perfect in its own way. 

Bomi looks around the living room, a content smile never leaving her lips, before her eyes land on the floor-to-ceiling window. She gets up, and Howon follows after her; he’s glad she doesn’t end up ripping the curtains apart when she throws them open with gusto.

Almost immediately, Bomi lets out a sharp gasp, her eyes widening with child-like wonder as she takes in the view. They had been lucky enough to catch the sunset, and its warm rays of orange seep through the translucent clouds, slowly arching across the sky. It casts a wonderful backlight for the uneven rows of buildings in front of them, forming a beautiful silhouette of the concrete jungle.

“Wow…” she says, her words barely louder than a whisper. “What a pretty view.”

Howon looks at Bomi, taking the chance to admire the woman he’d been lucky enough to call his own. Bomi continues to look out over the horizon as he takes his time to study her side profile – her eyes, her nose, her lips. 

The sunlight has a way of making her even more beautiful than she already is.

“Yeah,” he replies, “the view’s amazing.”


End file.
